2 Sin Crosses and a High Priest
by Hya-chan
Summary: Random story done with chars from my RO guild but written based off the anime. Pls R&R. Couldn't think of a good summary.


I don't own Ragnorak or Ragnorak online. I do own my chars however and am borrowing some from members of my guild. I hope you enjoy. More to be posted soon.

It started as a rainy day in Prontera. Adventurers flocked to the inn in search of shelter. Three such adventurers sat in their room staring out at the depressing scenery.

"Man I'm bored." A young woman with long dark blue hair turned to look at her companions. In her frustration she began braiding part of her hair. "Well are we going or not?"

"Ray it's raining, chill." Another woman who had long dark purple hair in a low ponytail glanced up at Ray from her game of cards with the male across from her.

"But Dragonfly, I can't just sit here."

"So don't. Go sit on the bed." Ray turned her attention to the male occupant in the room. Most of his hair was hidden by his Sherlock holms looking hat but what could be seen was spiky brown.

"Come on Halo get real." As she said this Raydran plopped down on the bed anyway. "How long are you guys going to sit there playing cards for? I need some action. I need the outdoors."

"We're going to sit here as long as it's raining and I'm winning. Also don't be so hasty to race to your death. Remember last time?" Raydran grumbled something under her breath as Halo looked up from his cards to Dragonfly.

"You're winning? Since when?" Suddenly there was a loud noise from the hall. Raydran jumped off the bed katars at the ready. In a moment several things had happened. The door was flung from its hinges across the room to land in front of the window where a certain someone had been sitting only moments prior, shouts of "No Amistr" and "That's bad" could be heard coming down the hall, and the table had been upturned by a goat/sheep looking creature that seemed to have a thing for Dragonfly. Raydran sat back down on the bed in shock. Dragonfly was happily petting the sheep thing.

"Aw aren't you just cute?" Halo stood in outrage and grabbed his wand.

"I was winning! That's it that thing is going to die." Just then a red potion hit Halo in the head. A woman with shoulder length orange hair was standing out of breath in the doorway with a cart trailing behind her.

"You leave Amistr alone. Come here Amistr." When the sheep finally went back to its owner the people in the room snapped out of it.

"He's really cute."

"She hit me!" Raydran was lying on the bed laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. She eventually fell off the bed gaining the attention of the others and the sheep who darted over to her.

"She...she...hit you with a healing...item." Dragonfly righted the table and turned to their guest as Halo went to poke at Raydran.

"Hello. Nice to meet you. My name is Dragonfly. Halo is the one you hit and the one dying over there is Raydran."

"I'm Shinigami Soul....You can call me Shini. I had really weird parents. That's Amistr. Sorry about the door. He's extremely hyper and tends to do his own thing if cooped up for too long." Shini rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"We totally understand. Ray's like that too."

"Hey I heard that." Ray looked up from her spot on the floor with Halo still poking her. "I'm not like that." Suddenly as if just realizing it (of course she had with the door blocking the window) she smiled at Dragonfly. "It stopped raining. Let's go. That golden thief bug isn't gonna be there forever." Dragonfly laughed at Raydran's antics.

"See what I mean?"

"Hey I'm still here." Halo hugged Raydran from behind.

"We still love you though." Shini laughed as Raydran responded "That's right you do". The group was definitely a refreshing sight. Others that Shini had come across were not as well nit and friendly as this one seemed to be. Sure they would speak a couple of "Good lucks" or "Hope it goes well" or give you the occasional item but a lot of them wouldn't give you more then a passing glance let alone treat an incident, such as the one that just occurred, like it had never happened. Raydran sprung from the floor with Halo still attached to her shoulders.

"To Culverts we go." Pausing at the door a moment to grab her stuff, and let Halo grab his before reattaching himself to her, she made her way out the door. Dragonfly just shook her head.

"Even for a sin cross she's too headstrong. One of these days that girl is gonna get herself killed." Grabbing her things from the floor she turned to the Alchemist that was still in the doorway. "I hope that our paths cross again. It was a pleasure meeting you." From outside the shout of "Hurry up Dragonfly or you're gonna get left behind" could be heard for several blocks. The women in the room only chuckled before Dragonfly exited to catch up with the rest of her party. Dragonfly finally caught up to them. "Halo what are you doing?"

"Being lovable so that I don't get hit again by another red pot." Raydran chuckled making her shoulders along with Halo bounce.

"At least it hurt and healed so there's no real damage." They finally reached the entrance to Culverts. "Okay guys remember if it drops the golden bell I get it. My Sohee needs it. She's getting mad at me for not having her accessory."

"Aren't like half your pets missing their accessories?"

"Yeah but she gets incredibly emo and violent. If I don't get it soon I'm afraid she'll go off the deep end. You know you guys will have to deal with her too. So this hunt better be fruitful." They each looked at each other and then both Dragonfly and Raydran stared at Halo.

"WHAT?!"

"Just remember you're not a battle priest anymore. Don't go charging into the fray."

"Yeah nearly getting yourself and us killed. That was really smart. You're just lucky it wasn't Baphomet or something. Man I could just see it now "What happened to you guys?" "Well you see our priest went running into the battle and with no one to heal us we barely managed to escape with our lives" they'd be talking about that forever. We'd never live it down." Raydran found herself being glared at. "What?!"

"The same could be said for you Ms. I can defeat anything. You're gonna wind up getting yourself killed."

"Yeah you're not invincible."

"That's what I have you here for though Halo. You always pull through for us. So why I can't I run head long into the battles? I know that you two will back me up." Both Halo and Dragonfly looked to the other for the answer.

"Because," started Dragonfly seriously, "one of these day we won't be here." The three stood there in silence for a few minutes all of them knowing that the statement was probably true. Finally Halo couldn't stand the quiet any longer.

"Let's go in and kill us a golden thief bug." The girls agreed and they quickly headed into the sewers. The first floor was easy enough. Familiars, thief bugs, thief bug eggs, and tarous were easy enough to kill. It was the maze to move to the next level that was the most difficult part. Moving down spores, female thief bugs, and plankton were mixed in with the other monsters.

"Look it, more dew laden moss. I can get more spores." Dragonfly patted Ray on the head.

"Yes Ray. We know how much you love your pets." Halo had killed a spore at that very moment.

"No! I could have tamed that."

"There'll be more Ray. Anyway with all the plankton in here I'm sure you'll find some more items." With that they continued on their way. As they moved down to the third level things got a little more chaotic. Gone were the friendly spores and plankton and in their places were male thief bugs and poison spores. These more aggressive monsters were easy to deal with but tended to travel in packs and there were more of them.

"Now we get to struggle down to level four. That's where we should find our prey." The others chuckled at Raydran's enthusiasm. When it came to pets, their taming items, and their accessories there was no one else to turn to. Ray was very passionate about her pets. She had managed to capture every one. Now came the task of finding all of their accessories. That was the whole point of this little trip...well most of it. The other reason was the need to get out. They all went stir crazy if they stayed in one place for too long. Finally they found themselves at the entrance to the last level of the sewers. The stopped for a moment to rest before continuing on.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm pooped."

"Come on Ray it's not like you to give up so easily."

"Who said anything about me giving up? I just hated the swarms of poison spores and male thief bugs. I'm tuckered out. I need a few minutes to catch my breath." The others had to agree. It was very tiring trying to fight through so many aggro creatures. They also knew that once they made it down it was only going to get worse. After getting some water and food in their systems the trio decided that it was time to do what they had come here to do. Moving to the next level things changed slightly again. Familiars and Tarous were replaced with cramps and drainliars. They cleared out the top half of the sewer.

"Alright so we eliminated half this place. It won't be much longer now Ray and you'll have your bell."

"Now Halo remember that's only if it actually DROPS it."

"Way to be pessimistic Dragonfly." They continued on in silence cleaning the entire left hand lower corner. Dragonfly and Halo could tell that their companion was getting antsy.

"Where is it? It has to be here. Someone couldn't have killed it already. I -" Her last sentence was cut off by the sound of fighting in the distance. The three took off in case assistance was needed. The sight that met them was one they had not expected to see. There in front of them was the golden thief bug, and underneath it was the alch they had met earlier that day trying to fight it off of her with Amistr head butting it from behind.

"Wow that looks rather painful." With that said Halo took it upon himself to heal the poor girl who had yet to be released. Raydran and Dragonfly immediately took action. Whipping out their katars they charged at the creature. Raydran was flung away from it hitting the wall with a sickening crack as Dragonfly made contact with it. Halo healed her and she was right back up helping Dragonfly fight the creature off the poor woman trapped beneath it.

"Soul Breaker." This was simultaneously shouted by the two sinx's as Halo fought to keep the alch healed. The golden thief bug backed away from the women as it was now injured. They pulled Shini free and Raydran helped her over to Halo as Dragonfly continued to fend the creature off. After making sure that the woman was okay she darted back to the fight nearly trampling Amistr.

"Could you please do something about your creature? He's gonna get stepped on and I can't fight properly."

"He's excited and eager to help. I can't help that. Shini was fully healed a second later and rushed over to help the others. Raydran and Dragonfly were having a hard time keeping away from the bug's attacks. Noticing this Halo decided to intervene. Uping the women's agility he smiled as they moved faster and found it easier to avoid the attacks. Smiling their gratitude at him briefly they charged at the thief bug. Raydran was barely ahead of Dragonfly and the thief bug noticed this and timed his attack perfectly to send her flying into the nearby wall. Dragonfly pulled back to regain her thoughts momentarily but the MVP needed no such time. Focusing on the woman who was fighting to regain her feet it charged. Raydran prepared herself for the contact knowing there was no possible way that she could evade the attack even with the boost from Halo. Right as the bug was about to strike Raydran shut her eyes to force herself not to focus on what was coming. After a minute though her eyes flew open. The impact never came. Glancing up she released a shriek to see that the thief bug was still there but it wasn't attacking her. Looking down she recognized the little sheep that traveled with the alchemist fending off the MVP for her.

"Go Amistr. You can do it." Halo took this time to heal Raydran. Dragonfly charged the bug while its back was turned just as her friend got to her feet and sliced the bug in two sending guts and blood all over her friend and Amistr.

"Ew..........I'll never get this out of my clothes...or my HAIR. DRAGONFLY! This is so gross. I'm gonna go take a bath. Ick and I smell." Raydran bushed her gooey bangs out of her face. "I don't think that this is funny." She realized that once everyone realized that she was okay they started cracking up. "Shut up guys this is gross-hm?" Looking down she noticed Amistr happily rubbing himself against her leg. "Hey there buddy, thanks for saving my neck there." Reaching down she pet Amistr behind the ears. Jerking up Raydran began scanning the ground.

"What's wrong...Ray?" Dragonfly was still laughing too hard to speak properly.

"The golden bell. The whole reason we fought that stupid thing. It better have dropped it." In an instant Raydran was on the floor digging through the bug guts like it was nothing. After a few minutes of frantically searching she looked up at the others with tears in her eyes. "It...it's not here!" She began crying. "It didn't drop it! Why? I can't believe that it didn't drop it." Dragonfly walked over to her friend who was being licked by Amistr who was trying to comfort her.

"Come on Ray. We'll find it eventually. Maybe one of the markets in one of the towns will have one. We'll continue to look. Don't worry your Sohee will have her bell yet." Dragonfly offered her hand for her friend to take but instead of taking it the girl lunged herself at her friend and cried into her chest. "Ew Ray now I'm covered in grossness." Her friend mumbled incoherently. Rubbing Ray's back in a soothing manner Dragonfly tried to relax her. "Maybe Shini even knows of someone who has one."

"Yeah Ray I'm sure that we'll find one on the way." With the statement seconded Raydran perked up a little.

"You really think that we'll find one somewhere?"

"Oh definitely." This time Halo was the one to agree. It was three to one. The one still doubting that they would find a golden bell. Finally Raydran nodded her agreement and the four of them headed to the surface.

"When we get to the tavern I'm going to take a nice long shower."

"I think that I'll join you." Halo stopped and began thinking bad thoughts before he was whapped on the head with the flat side of Dragonfly's katars. "You were thinking dirty thoughts again weren't you Halo?"

"Yeah what kind of a High Priest are you anyway. I thought priests were supposed to be holy men of God."

"I'm the kind that appreciates the female body and as a holy man of God I have learned to be thankful for all that he created. Mainly you ladies."

"Halo." This was said simultaneously by the two that knew him best. Shini just looked down at Amistr with a look of confusion on her face. Making it back the girl's took turns showering to Halo's disappointment.

"So you up for another game of cards?"

"Only if she promises to keep her goat away from the table." He said this pointing at Shini but glaring at Amistr.

"He's a sheep and you threaten Amistr again and you're gonna get hit with something again. Next time you might not be as lucky to get a pot either." Shini gathered Amistr to her chest protectively.

"It doesn't matter what IT is. It looks like a weird cross breed of the two. Just keep him away from the table." Dragonfly and Halo sat down at the table as Dragonfly shuffled the cards. Raydran had just hopped out of the shower hoping to dress quickly and enter into the game when Amistr popped into the bathroom just as covered in goo as she had been.

"Bad Amistr what-?"

"It's ok Shini I got this. I'll give him a shower as well so that he can be all squeaky clean and fluffy again." With that said Raydran pulled him back into the shower with her. After all if she was going to get wet again she might as well do it fully and warmly. She heard Shini thank her through the door but she shrugged it off. It wasn't the young alch's fault that she always left the door cracked and that the little creature had taken a liking to her. She smiled at that, the little guy wasn't really that bad. She had come to this conclusion during the fight with the thief bug. A yell from the other room pulled her from her thoughts. Halo was claiming that Dragonfly was cheating and Shini argued with Halo that Dragonfly had done no wrong. Absently as Ray washed the nasty things from the sheep's fur she wondered who was winning. After several minutes of scrubbing everything had come out of the creature's fur. Looking at her handy work Ray nodded satisfied. Grabbing a towel she wrapped it around herself deciding that she needed an air dry. Suddenly a commotion in the other room along with shouts of 'She's crazy keep her away from me.' had her exiting the door. Amistr ran to his master who was against one of the walls looking rather surprised. There in a heap where the table used to be was a pile of people with cards flying through the air.


End file.
